Cats eyes
by Spottedstar15
Summary: Sorry about all of my horrible books that i don't finish but thats because i always have new ideas. so this story is about cats in the wild. Me and my friend izzy made a start on this and well never got to it so hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Cats Eyes

prolog

A black puma made his way up the cold icy mountain. There at the top of the mountain is a cave the home of the Snow leopards. The snow leopards are the most powerful and wisest cats in the land, and there only a few. The puma arrived at the cave, his fur covered in snow fall. The eldest one rose to his paws.  
"Darkfeather, you are not welcome here."  
"You don't deserve this power, you don't know how to use it. I do, give it to me and no one gets hurt, Flamelight."  
"Brother, just because you were not chosen does not mean you should let jealousy over come you. Your ambitions are to great and your people are to treacherous."  
Flamelight replied coldly.  
"I will be back and when I am, you'll be sorry." Darkfeather said grimly.  
Darkfeather creeped out of the cave and out into the cold night.

Chapter 1

Dew jumped out of the den. Her golden pelt shined in the sun light. Ivy trudged behind.  
"Dew! Slow down, the ceremony won't begin until sun down." Ivy complained.  
"Lighten up Ivy you should be excited! What do you think you will be chosen as? I want to be a snow leopard." Dew meowed excitedly.  
"In your dreams. Only special cat are chosen to be a Snow leopard. Anyway I would rather be a lion." Ivy retorted.  
Dew rolled her eyes. They are born into Leopard tree. A place where if your chosen to be a leopard, then you come here. Dew and Ivy's parents are the leaders of Leopard tree. Mossheart and Mossfire is their name.

Today is the new ceremony. That is where every cat who is 4 seasons old goes to Tall hill. At Tall hill a wise liger (Half lion half tiger) picks the cats in order of their species. Then he places his tail on your head and some how he chooses where you will go.  
Before you are chosen into your rightful place, your pelt remains a solid color.

Night fall came slowly. The leopards left as soon as possible because Dew was about to explode with excitement. They arrived at Tall hill second after the Pumas. the Pumas are the darkest cats in the land, their black pelts darker than the night sky. After a tail flick or so the Jaguars came. Jaguars are the Leopards allies for their similarities in fur. the Jaguars were followed by Lions and then the Tigers, Lynxes, Cheetahs and finally came the Snow leopards. When everyone arrived the prune faced Liger announced,  
"Welcome all to the New Ceremony! Leaders step forwards with your cats for today's ceremony."  
Dew and Ivy are the only 4 season old cats. When Mossheart and Mossfire lead them up Dew realized that at the bottom of Tall hill a message was wrote, _A wild cat with no __pattern is barely a cat at all._ Dew felt a shiver roll down her spine.  
"As usual we will begin with the cheetahs in reverse alphabetical order. Short will come up first." The liger announced.  
He rested his striped tail on top of the small thin cats head. Then the liger announced,  
"Tiger! Your name from now on shall be Shortfang."  
At that the once small thin cat turned into a big powerful, striped tiger. The whole faction of Tigers cheered,  
"Shortfang, Shortfang, Shortfang!"  
There are many tributes in the Cheetahs faction, none became Snow leopards and none became Pumas.

The leopard are second in order so Ivy came next. She walked up the hill, adrenaline filled her. When she arrived at the top the liger gently placed his tail on her head and took it off immediately. The liger announced her final place.  
"Your name will be Ivymask and you are now a, Puma."  
Everyone at Tall hill froze. Ivymask grew black with faded spots. The Pumas waited behind the trees with their ears pricked. They haven't had a new cat since they were good. Ivymask slowly walked down the hill. Not looking back.  
"Dew, it's your turn now." The liger said.  
Dew carefully walked up, still dazed that her sister became a Puma. She bumped into the liger clumsily. He towered over her then placed his tail on her head.  
"Your new name my dear is Dewclaw and your new place is the Snow leopard."  
Everyone gasped. In amazement, then cheered.  
"Dewclaw, Dewclaw, Dewclaw!"  
The thoughts that pestered her mind left instantly. Everyone cheered and the Snow leopards smiled warmly at their new member.

At the end of the ceremony the new cats could speak with their families. Mossheart and Mossfire bounded towards Dewclaw.  
"We are so proud of you!" They said in sync.

"Well what about Ivymask?" Dewclaw said

Mossheart and Mossfire ignored their daughter and walked away. Then Dewclaw heard a voice, like a whisper in the wind. _Two who are parted will come together and destroy their loved_ ones.

Dewclaw froze at the haunting sound, then followed her new clan mates up the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

Cats eyes

Chapter 2

Ivymask sat in the center of a circle of pumps that formed around her. She shriveled up into a ball shaking all the while. Then the biggest cat in the circle stepped forward.

"Welcome to Puma hollow. I am Darkfeather."

"I don't care." Ivymask grunted.

"Oh. I sense a twinge of jealousy. For your sister perhaps." Darkfeather sneered.

"What makes her so special. I would like to give her a piece of my mind." Ivymask hissed.

"It's okay. Let the jealousy take over. Your hatred for you sister flow in your veins." Darkfeather said slyly.

"As a matter of fact I want to destroy all Snow Leopards. They don't deserve this power. We do!" Ivymask shouted.

The cats all shouted in agreement.

"You are the special one Ivymask. You belong here. We will rule all of the wild cats and kill anyone who tries to stop us!" Darkfeather cried.

The crowed cheered and started to train for the event in the not to distant future.

Dewclaw looked down from the cliff's edge. She surveyed the ground below. Her silver silk like fur flowing in the cool morning breeze. Her eyes led her to the Puma hollow. The dark shadows concealing most of the land. Another transfer from the Jaguars named Rivernight came and sat by Dewclaw.

"I'm sorry about your sister. I heard she moved to the Puma." He said soothing.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Dewclaw sighed.

"Come on. There is supposed to be a feast tonight in honour of us. So let's go and meet the other cats." Rivernight said.

Dewclaw only nodded, but her mood changed as they met new cats. They met Robindrop the healer, Hollyfur and Ripplefeather the main hunters followed by Flamelight the elder and Snakedapple and Rockfur the guards for the cave and finally a mother who wasn't far from the due date named Snowsun and her mate Pinepelt. They all were fine cats and in the end Flamelight, asked to see Dewclaw in private. Flamelight led Dewclaw into his den, which like all of the other dens was decorated with murals and carvings made by claws in the rock. Flamelight welcomed Dewclaw and offered a dead mouse, but Dewclaw just pushed it away.

"Your sister became a Puma I hear." He spoke at last.

"Yes, she did. Why do you ask?"

"There is a long forgotten prophecy that sounds like it could refer to you and your sister." He said.

"How does it go?" Dewclaw asked suddenly interested.

"Two who have parted will come together and destroy their loved ones and all order in the land. One will survive but one will rise to bring either chaos or restore peace. Then and only then will one fall forever."

Dewclaw sat in silence for what seemed like seasons but then finally spoke.

"I don't know what that means."

"Neither do I. You are dismissed go and join the feast."

Dewclaw bowed respectfully and walked out of the den. Outside Rivernight welcomed Dewclaw to the feast. That night while the Snow leopards feasted and celebrated, the Pumas prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Cats eyes

Chapter 3

Seasons have past and changes have been made. In Puma hollow Ivymask became the second leader after Darkfeather. Their plan to take over the wild cats has grown. Ivymask is now one of the most feared cats in the land, because she wiped out the lion population. She continues to attack the Snow leopards but no matter how hard she tries they fight back better. Dewclaw and Rivernight became the leaders in Snow leopard mountain. Dewclaw is the best fighter in the land but so is Ivymask who's hatred for her sister continues to grow like weeds. Rivernight is the best hunter.

"Flamelight! Stay with us Flamelight, you must help me. With the prophecy!" Dewclaw cried.

"When the time comes you will know what to do." Flamelight used his last breath to say those words.

His eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp. Rivernight came beside Dewclaw who cried into his pelt.

"He was so ill. Why did he have to die when we are at our most vulnerable time." Dewclaw whimpered.

"We will give him a proper send off." Rivernight said, choking on his words.

That night all cats in the land except the Pumas showed up at the funeral. Mossfire and Mossheart stood next to their mournful daughter. Two tigers picked up the lifeless body and carefully placed him into the River. All was silent as the body floated by and swallowed by the black night. A fire blazed before them, desperately trying to warm their sad souls. Then from the dark trees a cat appeared.

"Well, well, well. Everyone gathered here to mourn a dead prune." Ivymask sneered.

At that more cats appeared from the trees surrounding them.

"Get out, right now." Rivernight started.

Dewclaw flicked her tail as a sign to stand down.

"Why are you here sister. You and your savages should leave before this gets worse."

"Oh no. I have been in your shadow to long. I now I have adapted to the darkness. This is where I belong." Ivymask shouted.

"I know your in there somewhere. You're better than this." Mossheart pleaded.

Ivymask froze for a moment but Darkfeather came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"They forgot about you. They went to see Dewclaw instead. They didn't visit you they didn't care."

Ivymask growled at her parents. She raced towards them. Then without hesitation, she slashed their throats. Blood flowed on to the ground. Ivymask looked down at her dying parents, blood dripping from her paws.

"No!" Dewclaw cried.

Dewclaw rushed to her parent side, sobbing all the while.

"No, no. So much death."

"Pathetic. Let this be a warning to all of you. The Pumas will rise, bow down before us. Sister, join us. You can rule with us." Ivymask insisted.

"I would rather die!" Dewclaw cried.

Dewclaw swiped at Ivymask's ear nicking it. A low growl rumbled in her throat. Ivymask leaped on to her sister scratching at her face. Dewclaw let out a cry of pain as blood trailed down from her eye. Ivymask didn't stop. She bit into Dewclaw's neck.

"Stop!" Rivernight cried.

Ivymask released her sisters body. Even though she was released, Dewclaw screamed in pain. Ivymask walked back to her cats underneath the trees.

"What's happening to her! Robindrop, help."

"Step back Rivernight." Robindrop ordered.

Robindrop leaned over the twitching cat. Robindrop placed a paw on the cats stomach, trying to ease Dewclaw's breathing.

"She is going into Labour." Robindrop said calmly.

"What?" Rivernight and Ivymask shouted the same time.

Robindrop placed a stick into Dewclaw's mouth. A ripple flowed across her stomach. The stick splintered as the first kitten came.

"Take the kitten a lick it until it's warm." Robindrop ordered.

Rivernight took the first one.

"Two more. Stay with me Dewclaw." Robindrop whispered.

The last two came. Two girls and a boy. Rivernight rushed towards Dewclaw's side. Blood still rushing from her neck.

"Dewclaw? Don't leave, please."

"I, I want you to take care of them, please. Name them and don't let anything happen to them."

Dewclaw spoke her final words and her final breath. Ivymask laughed at the sight of Blood.

"I will be nice. I will give you four seasons to regain your strength. Then I will destroy you."

"Never mind her. What will you name them?" Robindrop asked.

"Hazel, Sparrow and Raven." Rivernight said.

He looked into the sky as the sun rose from the horizon. It was blood stained, just like the ground beneath their paws.

Epilogue

Stars shined over head. Three cats sat in the warm peaceful breeze. One of the cats said,

"When will she be here, Flamelight?"

"Soon, Mossheart."

Then a cat with a glittering pelt stepped forward.

"Welcome Dewclaw." Mossfire greeted.

"I suppose you want to watch and guide your kits?" Flamelight asked.

Dewclaw nodded.

"Then come. When you live in the stars time travels fast. We haven't seen you for about five seasons."

Dewclaw laughed and followed Flamelight to a glass pain. There she will stay until her kits come to join her.

Sequel coming soon. (Sorry it's really short)


End file.
